The present disclosure relates generally to amusement park-style rides, and more specifically to systems and methods for creating the illusion of speed.
Most amusement park-style rides include a ride vehicle that carries passengers along a ride path, for example a track. Over the course of the ride, the ride path may include a number of features, including tunnels, turns, ups, downs, loops, and so forth. Even though a an typical amusement park ride that includes a combination of these and other features may only last a few minutes, the amount of space required to build such a ride, and the cost associated with doing so, is significant. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to reduce the footprint of a ride system without sacrificing the quality of the experience for a passenger.